


Bath Time

by Watery_silver



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 07:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17137838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watery_silver/pseuds/Watery_silver
Summary: Yuuri washing Viktor's long hair when they're bathing together one cold winter night. Featuring Makkachin too!





	Bath Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [catslikemilkshakes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/catslikemilkshakes/gifts).



> My gift to Jojo (cat-like milkshakes) for the Victuri Gift Exchange 2018. Hope you like it!
> 
> And to everyone, wish you all a very merry Christmas~!


End file.
